The Slaver's Last Confession
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Watto is put before Darth Vader and confesses why he became involved in the rebellion.


**All rights belong to George Lucas, I am not him.**

 **Beta: sithhannahace**

Watto could not believe his life has come to this. Here he was: a junk dealer from Tatooine, a severe, bleak-faced old man in the custody of storm troopers for treason against the empire. He dwelt on it for what could be the last of his days. He was without relative or slaves or any company in the lonely manse of his cell. Any moment now he would be at the mercy of the much feared Darth Vader. He felt his heart pump as his head became blank and empty. He heard heavy footsteps and the haunting sound of the dark masked breath creating unqualified horror.

"Lord Vader, we found a dealer who supplied the rebel fleet," A captain said. "We were able to trace the lazar of T-65 X-Wing that destroyed the Death Star. We think he may be able to give the name of the pilot." Watto heard one of the men say in a monotone. "We have a witness account that says when he took the parts to Yavin and asked that it would specifically go to that pilot."

"Bring him forward," Vader said in his deep voice.

Two storm troopers grabbed Watto. The elderly Toydarian was forced forward. After hours of being beaten and having his wings clipped together, Watto let the men drag him to Vader.

Vader stood there for a moment, being unable to read the monsters facial expressions, Wattto stood terrified. The two stared at each other for a long moment, and Watto even wondered if Vader recognized him. There was an atmosphere of terror surrounding Vader, no matter where he went.

"Make him bow," Vader ordered. Watto did so, before the storm troopers could go near him.

Watto instantly went to his knees, Lord Vader looked down to Watto, breathing heavily and not saying a word. He stood there, staring at the sight of Watto bowing to him. Like many, Watto had come to believe that Vader had no soul. It had been a mystery if this Lord Vader was a machine or a man, it was one known fact very few encountered him and went on to tell the tale.

"Watto, junk dealer from Mos Espa, well-involved in the slave trade, how did you get mixed up with these rebels?" Vader asked. Shocked, Watto stood there, saying nothing. Vader raised his hand, and Watto suddenly his throat closing in as if he was being strangled.

"I'll tell, I'll tell you whatever you want to know," Watto said quickly, Lord Vader put his hand down.

"Do you know the name of the pilot?" Vader asked.

"Yes, I provided the rebels with the parts needed to make the laser, " Watto said. "I hoped he would be the one to succeed. I did it for her."

"Give me the name of the pilot," Vader ordered. "What are your connections? Who is this 'her' you mentioned."

"A woman long gone," Watto said, looking at the floor. "I don't expect you to understand, Lord Vader, to know what it is like to love someone so much, even twenty-two years after her death, you would still go to the ends of the galaxy for her," He said in his scruffy voice. "She never even loved me back."

"Do explain," Vader said expressionless.

"Years ago, I owned a slave woman who worked in my shop. Shmi Skywalker. If you take my heart and turned it to stone, every part would be engraved with her name and memory. She is the light of my soul and the reason why I took such a journey.

"She only knew the basics about technology, but she was very pleasant and most of my customers enjoyed her company.

"I dealt with mainly pirates and outlaws. These were men who go for months without hearing the soft, sweet voice of a woman. They would come into my shop, and she was kind to them. They only came for her company, she always made sure they bought something before the left, half the time they didn't even need it.

"At times, I would come in my shop and there was a group of men standing around talking to her, they would tell idiot jokes and she'd give them a fake laugh. She had a way of making them feel like they were at home. Particularly, teenage boys missing their mothers." 

"It is true," A sergeant said behind Vader. "I remember Shmi Skywalker. Fine cook. I was fourteen, my brother invited me with his band of pirates. We'd stop there, she'd offer us a meal and to mend our clothes for free. It was like she was mothering us."

"Anyway," Watto continued. "There was this captain, Dower, who wanted to spend the night with Shmi and made me an offer to have sex with my slave. An offer that would have cleared all the debts I owed.

"I said no, she wasn't available for that service. He came back the next day, with twice an offer. I again said no and told him he wasn't to shop here no more. People thought I was crazy. Dower wasn't the only captain that made me an offer to have Shmi in their bed. Each time was a big fat no. I may have been a struggling junk dealer, but Shmi's dignity was something I didn't own.

"I saw her more than as a slave. As the years flew by, I became more and more attached to her. I didn't think about life without her. It didn't occur to me she would move on. I looked forward to being with her every day and found myself missing her company when she went home. She is still in my dreams and has been the center of my thoughts.

"A lot would think she was in charged, Shmi had no problem of informing me of her very strong opinions on my health and cleaning habits. That she'd voice in public. We'd also quarrel but she would win. Some would compare us to an old married couple." Watto said, finding himself letting out a light laugh at those times.

"One morning, I was going to the slave quarters to meet Shmi for her birthday, I was planning to take her out to breakfast as a nice surprise and the day off to travel around town. I found her on the roof in her night clothes, she was kissing a moisture farmer, Clegg Lars, that came into the shop regularly. He was wearing the same clothes he wore the previous day. They watched the sun rise, turned to kiss each other.

"I never even told her that I saw them that morning nor the hurt I felt. I've pondered over the years what would happened if I would have told her.

" If I could turn back time, I would treated her like the queen she deserved, for Shmi was my everything , my one and my always.

"Shmi was very dear to me, but I was nothing compared to Clegg. Later, Clegg tried to ask me to sell her so they could get married. I, of course said no, foolishly thinking Shmi would stay with me forever.

"I even took her to moisture farms to see how miserable she would be. In the end, I gave up. The loneliest feeling in the world is to love someone who doesn't love you back. I of course went back and made sure Clegg went through with his promise to her. I found out that Clegg had what she desired in her heart above all else. Like Shmi, Clegg had a teenage boy who needed a mother. I didn't do too well at hiding my discontentment. I even told her secretly that Owen will never be Anakin. She said that she knew that and loved Owen as a son in his own right. We got into a heated argument, in the end, Shmi said she didn't want anything to do with me, she was willing to remain friends but not with my bitterness over her freedom.

"That was the worse memory, and to this day I'd take back all the lies I let her believe. The guilt kicks in every night. I told myself I'd won't miss her, but I still remember what it feels like beside her and the excitement of waiting to look forward to her. I'd like to tell myself Owen was the deciding factor.

"I told myself I wouldn't miss her and went on pretending to get over her and that argument was my closure.

"Five years later, Shmi was killed by sandpeople. I was livid when I heard the news. I kept my anguish to myself, went home and watched the twin suns set, apologizing to Shmi over and over again for being so selfish during our time.

"I forgot to mention her son, Anakin Skywalker, I don't remember how old he was when he was freed and left Shmi, but she had such high hopes for him. Shmi would talk for hours how great her son would be.

"A few days after the Republic became the Empire. Tatooine, a planet of vice for not being part of the republic, was now a place of freedom. We had millions of newcomers trying to escape the empire. The Huttes, knowing they had money, welcomed them. This was all before your master realized we had oil and the Hutts fearfully joined the Empire.

"I am aware of my master's interest in your planet, please move on," Vader ordered.

"One of these newcomers had a baby with him. This baby was crying, very hard. So I went and told the man to get the brat out, only to realize he was a Jedi. I let the Jedi use the back room to care for the child, I later learned his name was Ben Kenobi. I took the chance to probe about Anakin Skywalker and Order 66.

"The man told me he was dead. He didn't give much details, but in a since it broke me that Shmi's only hope was gone. I didn't think anything of the baby, until years later I thought I saw his ghost.

"Anakin's ghost?" Vader asked.

"I thought it was his ghost until I realize the boy was wearing a school uniform. I was at the pod-races and a group of children were there on a field trip. I was in the back, and spotted a group of school boys behind the arena. . On a dare, one of the boys, a human, jumped into the pod and ran it a few yards until the authorities stopped him.

"This human boy ran it pretty well. I was shocked when the boy came out and took off his helmet. He was the mere image of Anakin Skywalker. Blond hair, blue eyes, the same height and all. As the boy walked passed, I even said confused "Ani?"

"'What?' The boy asked confused.

"'Who are you? Strange human boy to race pods. What is your name?' I asked in a stutter at the strikingly resemblance.

"'Luke Skywalker.' The boy answered.

"'I see.' I said. 'Where do you live?'

"'With my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beau.' Luke responded backing away.

"'Are you related to an Anakin Skywalker?' I asked.

"'Yes, sir, he was my father.' Luke answered."

"Wait." Vader stopped Watto right there. "This Luke Skywalker. He was able to run a pod as a boy like his father?"

"Yes," Watto said, wondering where he mentioned that Anakin raced pods.

"And looks like Anakin, and claims to be his son?" Vader questioned.

"That means he is Shmi's grandson," Watto finished. "The only evidence that the love of my life existed. A few months ago, I heard the Lars farm was destroyed. I prayed that nothing happen to Luke Skywalker. I ran into Beau Lars's brother, Haro Whitesun, that the nephew they cherished so much has joined the alliance. This was before Haro was killed in Naboo a few weeks ago.

"Through other connections, I found that Luke Skywalker was part of the plan to destroy the Death Star. I made sure he got the parts he needed. Shmi had such hopes for her son, by giving her grandson the parts, I figured this was my way of making her hopes fulfilled.

"I did it for Shmi, she is still my love and her memory is why I still breath."

"I am pleased with this information. This was the first I heard Skywalker had a son," Darth Vader said as Watto looked at him, silent. Darth Vader stared at Watto for a long moment.

"Take him back to his cell," Darth Vader ordered and the men came back into the room and dragged Watto away, leaving Vader alone to comprehend Watto's story.

"You two," Vader ordered the sergeants that also heard the story. "Stay."

Watto sat in the cell for hours, waiting his time. For some reason, he hoped Luke was safe and Darth Vader wouldn't kill him. Watto knew in his confession if he betrayed Shmi.

Watto then went to his vest and pulled out a hallograph picture. It was at the Boa Classics, in the high stands. Watto was with Shmi, holding an umbrella to block the sun, while Shmi had a picnic basket. Shmi smiled at him the picture. It was magnificent, sitting next to her. If his memory was to be erased, he'd asked to keep that one.

"I'm sorry," he said to her, in tears. If he could turn back time, he would stand by her side, he wondered what she would think today if he knew that everything he did was for her, how he'd given her his heart and soul. Watto would have let Shmi know that she wasn't his slave, she was his queen, his true friend and his true love. What would she say if he knew how much he longed for her and missed her?

He looked and watched the clock tick, thinking of her. As he grew old, many changed but his love for Shmi Skywalker never did. His mind flashed back to the memories of her, she pictured her at the pod-races, sitting next to him. The two just talked.

The storm trooper came in. "Vader is preparing for your execution. You will be beheaded in exactly one hour."

"What!?" Watto said. "This is unfair! I deserve a week's notice. I have no will. Nothing. "

"Vader gave a transmitter to make your last will and testament." The storm trooper observed, handing it to him. "He says it's important that you're executed quickly. I'll be back in an hour."

Watto quickly sent a message to the law office of Mos Espa, freeing his shop slave, Cade, leaving him the shop and all his finances and possessions. He also wrote down all his gambling debt so it wasn't left on Cade's shoulders.

The storm troopers entered.

"Will I get a final say? A final meal? What about a trial? What crime had I committed? I gave Vader what he needed!" Watto yelled as they dragged him from his cell.

"I don't know. Vader says he will execute you privately." The storm trooper said as they began the walk from his cell to where Vader awaited for him. It seemed endless.

"Why does the empire want me killed?" Watto said, in panic.

"Vader is allowed to execute without the Empire's order," The storm trooper explained without emotion.

"No,' Watto said as they dragged him away. "This is merciless! I told him what he wanted to know."

They continued to take him. Watto felt his heart beat louder and louder as they came closer to Vader's chamber, knowing these steps will be his last. He saw the storm troopers bringing a large white box with his name on it, causing him to feel ill.

"Leave." Vader ordered. The storm troopers left, they were alone.

"Did you really think that confession will save you?" Vader asked.

"No," Watto said. "A machine like you can't possibly know love. Shmi never loved me back, but it is because of the love I have carried for her that has brought me to this point and has made me die a better person. A person worthy of loving her. I know I will see her shortly ,since my love for Shmi was never lost, it didn't leave me in anguish, it has changed me, leaving a handprint on my heart. I feel superior to you, Lord Vader for not ever feeling love.

"You're just the emperor's puppet, almost his slave. I'll say what I want you'll kill me anyway. You don't know the glorious feeling of giving your heart and soul to someone, knowing she'll never be with you. The majority of my life, I was faithful to a woman who never saw herself as more than my slave. I honestly feel sorry for you, not knowing such brilliant emotions that come with love. I gave you the name of her grandson for nothing, I guess it's better to die now and live with this betrayal. I hope she and her son will forgive me."

"Watto," Darth Vader said. "What you informed me about Luke Skywalker is something I would like to keep quiet. If the empire knows that Skywalker has a son, it would be a great threat to his reign," Vader explained "And you are wrong. We once loved the same woman," Vader spoke in Hutnese. "Shmi Skywalker was my mother."

Darth Vader said this to shock Watto. Instead Watto stared at the picture of Princess Leia of Adlerian. For some reason she reminded him of Shmi. His life flashed before him, and lit like a lantern was the memory of Shmi Skywalker. Who like always, sat with him and gave him the smile he loved so much.

Then suddenly, the words Vader spoke made Watto realized this Sith lord's true identity. Vader yielded his lightsaber once and Watto's eyes expanded.


End file.
